VeggieTales: Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Credits
Opening Credits * VeggieTales * Created by: Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki Ending Credits * Written and Directed by: Tim Hodge * Produced by: David Pitts * "Bully Trouble" Written by: Robert G. Lee * Executive Producer: Phil Vishcer * Co-Executive Producer: Brian A. Miller * Musical Score Composed & Produced by: Kurt Heinecke, Thomas Chase, Steve Rucker * Casting Director: Colette Sunderman * Voice Director: Ginny McSwain * Cast of Characters: ** Mike Nawrocki - Minesota Cuke (Larry), Jerry Gourder, Jean Cluade, Li'l Peas ** Phil Vischer - Marten (Bob), Ratten (Lunt), Scallion, Percy Pea, Coach Nezzer, Jimmy Gourd, Phillipe, Announcer ** Lisa Vischer - Junior Asparagus ** Kristen Blegen - Laura Carrott ** Ally Nawrocki - Annie ** Brian K. Roberts - Gourdon ** Dan Anderson - Dad Asparagus ** Cydney Trent - Julia (Petunia) ** Tim Hodge - Figaro, Scooter ** Joe Spadaford - Leo ** Kurt Heinecke, Gretchen Heinecke, Rachel Pitts - Extras Pre-Production Unit * Developed by: Tim Hodge, Mike Nawrocki, David Pitts, Gail Schenbaum Visual Development * Story Artists: Tod Carter, Brian K. Roberts, Michael Diederich, Davis Doi, Karen Prell * Concept Artists: Joseph Sapulich, Joe Spadaford, Charles R. Vollmer * Additional Concept Artist; Brian K. Roberts Editorial & Audio * Story Reel Editor: J. Chris Wall * Dialogue, Recording and Editing: Fred Paragano, Paragon Studios * Paragon Studios Project Coordinator: Amy Hendon Production Management * Production Coordinator: Andrew Youssi Production Unit * Animation Production by: DKP Studios * Associate Producer: Colin M. Davis, Susan Kapigian * Production Coordiantor: Colin M. Davis * Technical Supervisor: Terry Dale * CG Supervisor: Jeff Bell Editorial * On-Line Editor: Bryan Uren * Off-Line Editors: Adam Gaaner, Pat Wakefield Art * Art Director: Jae Wook Chung * Surfacing: Heather Gagnier Modeling * Head of Modeling: Mark Neysmith * Modeling Lead: Mike Gruthier * Modelers: Jeff Capogreco, Razim Khan, Irin Mcluckie, Patrick Prutler, Marc Souliere Layout * Layout Supervisor: Lin Larsen * Layout Artists; Drew Graybeal, Jairo Lizarazu, Warren Marshall, Dean Thompson, Cliff Voorhees Animation * Animating Director: Paul Kohut * Lead Animator: Daniel Kzynwania * Animators: Moysis Antoniou, Mary Bekirris, Sean Coghlin, Mike Demur, Mike Dharney, Emily Doehler-Khoh, Kristen Lester, Jesse Lickman, Dedric Lo, Sonia Luk, Eric Murray, Dan Turner * Sheet Timing Director: Russell Calabrese * Sheet Timers: Robert Hughes, Nora Johnson, Don Judge, Marlene Robinson May, Marija Miletic Dail, Ron Myrick, Rumen Petkov, Karen Prell, Eduardo Soriano, Mike Stribling, Kirk Tingblad, Tom Yasumi * Additional Sheet Timers: Juli Murphy-Hashiguchi, Karen Peterson, Greg Tiernan * Senior Sheet Timer: Nathan Chew Lighting * Lighting Supervisor: Scott Sanderson * Lighting Lead: Kang Subb * Technical Director: Mark Bodanis * Lighting Artist; Christopher Derewianko Pre-Composite * Render Supervisor; Simon Fung Compositing * Supervising Compositor: Alan Kennedy * Lead Compositor; Paul Stoddlny * Compositors: Alison Gardner, Daniel Lowenberg, Rian McNamara, Zebulon Pike, Bryan Uren, Pat Wakefield Visual/Animation Effects * Effects Supervisor: Warren Lawtey * Effects Animators: Paul Jewell, Eddy Yifeng Huan Technical/Software Development * Production Management Software: Josh R.L. Fuller * Software Development Engineers: Michael Harris, Tommy Zhu * Studio Systems Administrators: Andrew Klarssen Damian Upton, Greg Whyngtt Post Production * Post Production Supervisor: Dave Mccartmney * Titles: Paul Conrad, Rodney Payton, Josh Trauscht Audio Post Production * Audio Post Facility: Crunch Recording Group Inc. * Dialogue Editor: Adam Bolduc * Mix Engineers: Ric Jurgens, Timothy J. Borquez, Gary J. Coppola, Eric Freeman, Clive Mizumoto * Sound Supervisor/Sound Design: Justin Druy * Additional Sound Design: Baxter Merry * Sound Production Coordinator: Lisa Ann Merwasige-Kertesz * Executive Sound Supervisor: Joe Serrafini DKP Administration * Human Resources: Renr Dalmasso * Office Managers: Lisa Girffin, Cyrstal griffin Special Thanks * Minnesota Cuke was Impired by the Inreractive Game: Minnesota Cuke and the Coconut Apes * Character Concept: Jonathan Reich Songs * Music Produced, Arrange & Performed by: Kurt Heinecke * Additional Guitar and Bass Instrumentation: John Trruscht ** "I'm Robin Hood" *** Words by: Tim Hodge *** Music by: Kurt Heinecke and Tim Hodge * © 2005 Bob & Larry Publsihing ** "Pizza Angel" *** Words and Music by: Kurt Heinecke and Tim Hodge * © 2005 Bob & Larry Publsihing ** "What We Have Learned" *** Words and Music by: Phil Vischer and Lisa Vischer * All songs for Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush © 2005 Bob & Larry Publishing ** "Minnesota Cuke Theme Song" *** Written by: Charlie Daniels & Wayen Tester * © 2005 Wesley Swamp Music (BMI)/Bob & Larry Publishing (o/b/o) itself and Eat Your Waynos Music) (ASCAP) * Produced by: Charlies Daniels & Patrick Kelly * Engineered and Mixed by: Patrick Kelly * Recorded at: Twin Pines Studio-Lebranon, Tennessee * Mastered by: Hank Williams at Mastermik-Nashville, Tenesse * Charlie Daniels appears courtesy of Blue Hat Records © & © 2005 Blue Hat Records/Big Idea, Inc. * Executive Producer: Terry Pefanis * ©2005 Big Idea, Inc. All rights reserved. * DKP Studios - A 101 Entertainment Company * Big Idea * © 2005 Big Idea, Inc. Category:End Credits Category:Video Credits Category:Big Idea Productions Category:DKP Studios Category:Anderson Digital Category:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Word Entertainment